Shoeshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png|Shoeshine in the background. Ponies walk to the town hall S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Shoeshine anticipating Princess Celestia's arrival with the rest of the Ponyville ponies. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Shoeshine's attention is focused on Twilight. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, Part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|Offering carrots. Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Suddenly replaces Sweetie Drops in the running sequence. Running past the pie cart S1E03.png|Shoeshine and everyone else running after Twilight for the ticket Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|Chasing Twilight around to get the spare ticket. (bottom right corner) Applebuck Season Pinkie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|Running around during the stampede. Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Watching Pinkie Pie jump around after Applejack saves the day. Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Ponies watch mayor S1E4.png|The mayor proposes an award ceremony for Applejack. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Running from the bunny stampede. Ponies watch stampede S1E4.png|Shoeshine hiding inside Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy backs away from Gilda S1E05.png|Shoeshine is shocked by Gilda's aggressive behaviour towards Fluttershy. Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Shoeshine, seems worried. Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|Shoeshine awestruck by Twilight's magic Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Shoeshine in the background walking with Cherry Berry. Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Shoeshine on the bench with Lyra Heartstrings. Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Winter Wrap Up Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Chewing on a leaf. Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S1E11.png|Tomorrow spring is here! All three teams singing S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Looking at Cherry Berry's vegetable stand at the beginning of the marketplace scene. Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Buy some apples! Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|At Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera in Sugarcube Corner. Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|There are 10 clones of Shoeshine... Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Shoeshine gazing at Twilight Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|After a stormy encounter with Scootaloo. Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|But she somehow manages to overtake the filly and watch her jump. Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticing Fluttershy S1E20.png|''It's Fluttershy!'' Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png|Shoeshine with a smile. A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Over a Barrel Shoeshine Berry Punch drawing S1E21.png|Shoeshine drawing horse-drawn carriages. The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Shoeshine, in Applejack's fantasy of the Gala. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Lesson Zero Twilight walking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png|Barely visible in the background, next to Cherry Berry again. Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Shoeshine in a ponypile. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Scootaloo on Shoeshines tail. Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Hehe... now this is embarrassing... Sisterhooves Social Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Two clones of Shoeshine... Luna Eclipsed Shoeshine running away S2E04.png|Shoeshine near Medley, who appears to be wingless here. The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E6.png Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png|Yum, pie. The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|''Cutie Pox!?'' Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png S2E06 Zecora and ponies looking at the flower.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png|Shoeshine, waving to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|Shoeshine, does not seem impressed. Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Secret of My Excess Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Seen behind Cherry Berry Hearth's Warming Eve CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Shoeshine,beside Sweetie Drops, and behind the Crusaders. Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Spike Shoeshine we get it S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berry Punch look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png|Waiting in line to buy zap apple jam. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Everypony turn back S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim saying town S02E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png|Was she THIS rude? Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png|"Uh like..i guess,maybe." Shoeshine rudely replies to Fluttershy S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy in pony face.png|"You're messing with the wrong pony!" Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png It's About Time Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png|Shoeshine hiding in a barrel. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Shoeshine at the Wedding Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png|"What in the world?..." One Bad Apple S3E04 CMC running at the parade.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Sweetie Drops, Daisy, Sea Swirl, "Ponet", Cherry Berry and others. Magic Duel Shoeshine falling down S3E05.png Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|This is the first time we heard the Wilhelm scream in this show. Shoeshine is saved S3E05.png Rarity called upon S3E5.png|Why so alarmed? Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Shoeshine is faceless in the stands on the left. Sleepless in Ponyville Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png S3E6 BeforeAllTangled.png Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png All tangled up S3E6.png Golden Harvest clenching teeth S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png|Shoeshine on the train. Games Ponies Play Berry Punch and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Shoeshine getting onto the train. Magical Mystery Cure Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Rarity in the rain S3E13.png Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png|Shoeshine angrily shutting her shutters Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Twilight's parents S03E13.png|Proudest parents ever! Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg P7080002.jpg Miscellaneous S3E13 Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3.jpg Category:Character gallery pages